


Run With Us

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fusion, M/M, Magic, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked away in Gold Quarter resides many with powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness, and a faint dripping of water down the hall. The light in the middle of the hall flickered, in this secluded hallway lied a man. He was bound with the thickest of chains and thickest doors. He possessed powers. They say he can be engulfed in a black flame. It's so hot that being near it melts your skin. Sure he might look normal with blonde hair and steal blue eyes. But. Once you have gotten on his bad side. Death is sure to await you. Two guards shuddered walking in the underground of this special prison. Called Gold Quarter, that locked away all or most of the Rebellion. Or rebels for short. Which is the name of the people who posses power. The blonde perked up looking at them walking down the hall. The two froze a moment as they noticed he looked up at them through the transparent glass door. A thicker man walked between them and up to the door. The two younger guards shaken followed behind. But kept there distance. 

"Rebel, how are you doing in there?" The guard asked.

The blonde chuckled shifting, having the chains tighten slightly. 

"I could be better if you let me out." He growled. 

"Not a chance." 

"Sir. Who is that man?" 

He turned to the two newbies before back to the blonde. 

"This is the third eldest son of the Vinsmoke family. Sanji Vinsmoke. An assassin for his family-" 

"I told you I am not apart of there shitty plans!" Sanji barked. 

He banged against door making Sanji roll his eyes. 

"We figure if we have one of them, the family will come and try to take him back. Once they do. They will be trapped. And we have caught the whole Vinsmoke family." 

Sanji had gotten up kicking the door and shattering the glass. But it still held in tacked. The two newbies gasped backing up while the captain stood his ground. He clenched his hand having the chains coil around Sanji's body and pull him down. Sanji grunted struggling but it was no use. But. He stopped when a loud buzzing broke through the prison. 

"He's out! Someone! Ah!" A man cried through the speakers. 

Then a loud blood curdling roar broke through. The guards in front of Sanji ran down the hall to stop whoever was causing trouble. Sanji stood up looking through the broken pieces of the transparent door. It seemed he was alone. The light flickered and at the end of the hall stood a being. Sanji cocked a curled brow, the light flickered and it was gone. He pursed his lips looking back at the chains then back out. Where a man with one eye stood. His eyes were blood red with green hair and had light green marks on his forehead, neck, and arms. 

"Back up." He growled. 

Sanji backed up as the man busted through the door. He rolled his shoulder and looked at Sanji. 

"Damn it." He muttered. 

"You got anything that can cut these off?" Sanji asked. 

He held out his wrists. The man stepped up to Sanji biting right through the metal, his blue eyes widened. He grabbed Sanji's ankle and lifted him upside down biting through the rest of the metal and dropping Sanji on his head. He grunted sitting up and watching the man with tiger ears and tail walk off. 

"Hey wait!" Sanji called. 

The man stopped and turned to him, Sanji got up and stumbled up to him. 

"Let me help you." Sanji said. 

He smirked, "Let's go." 

Sanji and the man stormed Gold Quarter breaking free other rebels like them. Sanji's left leg was engulfed in a black fire smashing through the doors and breaking free rebels. While the other clawed open doors and slashed down the guards. He growled roaring. Sanji perked up to his roar which sounded frustrated and angry. 

"We've got to go!" Someone called

Sanji and the others bounded out of the prison. Sanji ended up at the wall where the gate was closed. Guards tried to stop him, only to fall to there death by his kicks or just falling. One man was engulfed in golden and blue flames before flying off over the gate. Sanji headed inside of the tower and kicked the lever opening the gate. He smirked touching the lever as his own fire engulfed the lever. 

"Try to close it now." Sanji smirked. 

Sanji was about to jump down and run off into the forest. But. Something told him to stop. He looked back to find the man he ran into earlier being dragged back by a few guards. Sanji looked to the forest before back to the man. 

"Call us even." Sanji grumbled. 

He jumped to the ground, he twisted the palm of his foot as his leg was set a blaze. Sanji lunged at them kicking them all in the head and back against the wall of the prison. The man broke through the chains but he seemed weak. 

"What's your name?" The man panted. 

"Sanji, Sanji Black." He said. 

"Zoro, Roronoa." He panted. 

Sanji wrapped his arm over his shoulder, "Let's get out of here while we can." 

They took off to the woods watching as some trees were on fire and some broken from the way the other rebels dashed out of the forest. Zoro slumped having Sanji struggle to keep him up on his feet. He soon dropped him in the grass just outside of the forest. On a cliff overlooking the town. Zoro had fallen asleep while Sanji had sat down next to him over looking the sky, and the stars. 

"It's been a while since I've been out here." Sanji sighed.

He looked over to Zoro before resting back on his hands. Sanji reached out and brushed away Zoro's hair. His stripes, ears, and tail had disappeared. 

"So that's your power, your a tiger. A half blood." Sanji hummed. 

He yawned looking back to the town and curling up on the grass. 

"I'll see you tomorrow. Old man." Sanji muttered.


	2. See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji have escaped from Hold Quarter. But. Blending in might be a bit tricky.

Once Sanji awoke he came face to face with Zoro. Sanji scrunched his nose at his bad breath. He realized Zoro's arms were wrapped around him and holding him close. Sanji scrambled out of Zoro's arms before running into a tree. He grunted holding his head, Sanji looked up to Zoro on his back and scratched his chest. Zoro snapped his eye open and sat up. Sanji rested back on his hands.

"Good morning sleep-" 

"Shush!" Zoro barked. 

He got up smelling the air before he snapped over to Sanji. 

"Climb the tree." Zoro barked. 

"What? What's going on?" 

"Climb the damn tree!" 

Zoro helped Sanji up into the tree before pulling himself up.  
"Keep climbing!" Zoro called. 

Sanji climbed up the tree to about halfway up before taking a seat on a branch. Sanji looked down to Zoro who sat just a bit lower then Sanji, perched in his half blood form. His ears flicking around before they were pressed back against his head. He looked up to Sanji and pressed a finger to his lips. Just as Sanji was about to say something there was a loud howling. Zoro's ears perked up as he looked down to the dogs running around the forest. A few stopped to the tree and sniffed it. Zoro tensed watching them before taking off in a different direction. He sighed looking up to Sanji. He motioned Zoro up to him and he did. 

"Do you trust me?" Sanji asked. 

He held out his hand to Zoro, his red eye flicked to his hand before back up to his face. 

"Why should I?" Zoro asked. 

"I can get us out of here. Your just going to have to trust me." 

Zoro sighed taking Sanji's hand, he smirked dashing to the next tree. They hopped from tree to tree before ending on the outskirts of the forest. Sanji turned to Zoro who was all frizzed out like a scared cat. 

"Awe, did the kitty get scared?" Sanji teased. 

Zoro growled at him licking his palm and grabbing his tail. He brushed down his fluffed up hair. 

"Well, I'll see you around, mr. Kitty cat." Sanji said. 

Zoro turned to him, but. Sanji had already jumped down and ran into town. 

"Tch. I hope I never have to see him again." Zoro hissed. 

He jumped down turning into his human form. Zoro headed into town, but he couldn't blend in much since the yellow jumpsuit had him stand out. Along with the black numbers on his back. A hand reached out of the ally pulling him back and pinned him to the wall. Sanji stood furrowed and a bit ticked off. 

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Sanji spat. 

"Going home, what else?!" Zoro barked. 

"You can't go out wearing, wearing." Sanji got lost in thought looking at his yellow jumpsuit. 

The one Sanji wore was dark green. He gasped backing up and way from Zoro. 

"Hey, why is yours green?" Zoro asked. 

"You don't know?" Sanji asked. 

He chuckled leaning against the wall and pulled out a cigarette he pickpocketed from someone. He flicked his fingers lighting the cigarette before blowing away the flame. 

"You see, the color you wear is your danger level. Purple the weakest to red the strongest and more dangerous. Since your yellow. Your one of the upper strongest. Since the little stunt we pulled I'm pretty sure I'll be a yellow along with you." Sanji boasted rubbing his knuckles on his jumper. 

"But your still a green." 

"Shut up I'm just as strong as you. I was chained with fucking chains bigger then your fat head." 

Zoro's jaw hinged as he came face to face with Sanji exchanging glares. Until Sanji blew smoke into Zoro's face. He wafted away the smoke and grew angry by the second looking at Sanji smoking against the wall. Zoro perked up turning to the entrance of the ally. Two men about there age walked in. Zoro and Sanji exchanged looks before pulling them into the alley. Knocking them on head and falling unconscious. They stripped them of there clothes then put them in there old jumpsuits and they changed into the t shirts and jeans they wore. Zoro couldn't keep his eye off Sanji's really tight jeans.   
"Aren't those a little tight on you?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji perked up from tying his shoes, "Why do you care?" 

"I don't." 

"Then stop staring at my ass." 

Zoro grunted turning away, he perked up before putting the two men in the trash cans. He pinned Sanji to the wall plucking him of his cigarette and kissed him roughly. Sanji's eyes widened as a guard perked his head into the alley. The guard rolled his eyes waking by. 

"Teenagers." He grumbled. 

Zoro pulled back looking at the entrance, he sighed in relief turning back to Sanji. 

"I think he's gone." He said. 

Sanji didn't respond, but. There was a gleam, a sparkle in his eyes. He blinked before kicking Zoro in the shin. He hissed backing off Sanji who flicked the bud of his cigarette at his forehead. Zoro growled looking up at him. 

"Hopefully this is the last I see of your ugly mug." Sanji said. 

"Good riddance to you." Zoro barked.

They growled at each other before Sanji left down the street. Zoro growled leaving the other way. Sanji stopped and turned back to Zoro walking away. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it before turning away and headed down the street. Where he came down to a restaurant that seemed to be a big hit. The Baratie. Sanji clutched his fists as he gave a shaky breath. He opened the glass door and stepped inside. 

"Please." Sanji muttered, "I hope you lived." 

Sanji turned to the cork board with notes and ads on them. But there was a missing persons poster under an ad. Sanji reached out brushing away the papers and saw him from fourteen years ago. He plucked the paper and looked at it. Sanji bit his lip clutching the paper, a tear dripped down on the page. 

"Put that back!" A voice barked. 

Sanji perked up and turned to an older man with a shocked look on his face. This was Zeff. Sanji's father figure. 

"Dad." Sanji muttered. 

He rushed up and embraced Zeff as they held onto each other tight. Like if they let up they would loose the other. Zeff soon pulled back and cupped Sanji's face. 

"It is you." Zeff muttered. 

Sanji smiled softly and nodded, Zeff and him embraced once more before Zeff took him upstairs to there home. Sanji looked around to the change in there home. 

"I've remodeled. Along with the kitchen. But. One room." 

He opened a door at the end of the hall, Sanji smiled softy waking down the hall to a bedroom. Where a yellow stuffed duck with some tattered stitches sat on a small blue bed. Sanji smiled taking the stuffed duck and picking her up. He held her tightly before looking around the room. Everything seemed to remain in place. Nothing was touched throughout the absence of him. 

"I made sure that everything was still here when you came home." Zeff said. 

Sanji smiled, "Thank you." 

He looked to a book and smiled taking it. 

"You should of gotten rid of this." Sanji said. 

Zeff sat down taking the leather bound book. 

"You wanted to find the All Blue when you were younger. And now that your home. You can go out and look for it." 

"But." Sanji said looking up at him, "What about you?" 

"I already have my dream, my son has returned home to me. I have a great business, I couldn't be better." 

Sanji smiled sitting next to his father. They embraced holding each other for a good while before letting go. Zeff wiped a tear away from Sanji's cheek before getting up. 

"Welcome home, my son." He said. 

Sanji smiled, "It's good to be home." 

Zoro walked into a broken and abandoned old ruin. He sniffed around before turning to a pile of stone. He walked up to it and started to dig through the stone. Zoro smiled pulling out three swords and putting them on his hip. This old place used to be Zoro's home. He lived with his father and two sisters. One was taken with him to Gold Quarter while he lost the rest of his family. Zoro looked around kicking over rocks and sniffing around. Until his hope dropped. There sat the largest sword with a coat fluttering in the wind and a hat sitting on the handle. Zoro growled pulling out his sword and pierced it through the ground. 

"Damn it, I'm too late." Zoro muttered. 

He knelt down pressing his forehead against the handle. There was a hawk cry before landing on the handle of the large blade. Zoro looked up to the black hawk with stunning golden eyes. Zoro got up as the hawk fluttered up onto his arm. 

"I should of known that they wouldn't suspect you to be a rebel." Zoro said. 

The hawk pecked at his forehead making Zoro bat him away. The hawk soon turned into a man, not just any man, but Mihawk Dracule. A man who has always escaped being captured into Gold Quarter, and also is Zoro's father. He pulled on his coat and hat before turning his golden gaze over to his son. 

"So your the one who started trouble." He said. 

"I was trying to find Kuina." Zoro said. 

"But did you?" 

"No." Zoro grumbled. 

Mihawk thumped him on the head with the hilt of his sword. Before putting it on his back. 

"And now you bring trouble into our streets." Mihawk said, "As long as red hair didn't get out were fine." 

Mihawk perked up to the scar across Zoro's eye. He reached out and ran his thumb across it. 

"How did you acquire this?" Mihawk asked. 

Zoro batted his hand away, "I'm fine. It was just a fight with one of the guards. 

There was a low growl in the woods as they turned to a red maned lion. Zoro turned into his half blood form about to pull out one of his swords. Mihawk raised his hand for a moment having Zoro sheath his sword. The lion jumped down and pounced at Mihawk. His rough tongue licked up the whole side of his face. Zoro cocked a confused brow as the lion licked away at Mihawk's face. The lion pulled back purring softly and nuzzling his mussel against Mihawk's face. He lied there with his arms crossed glaring up at the lion. 

"Red hair." Mihawk grumbled. 

The lion soon turned into a man wearing a dark red jumpsuit, with red hair, a scar of three over his left eye, and missing his left arm. This was red haired Shanks, one of the four strongest at Gold Quater. Zoro turned back to his human form. His eyes focused on the red jumpsuit. 

"He must be really strong." Zoro muttered. 

Shanks perked up along with Zoro as there half blood forms appeared. Shanks had longer red hair that came down to his side burns with a lion nose. His fingers came to a claw like Zoro, and he had ears and a tail like a lion. 

"Something's coming." They said. 

Shanks and Mihawk got up, "Hurry follow me." 

They followed Mihawk into the forest to a waterfall. He lead them behind it to a small cave. Which had a small house inside. Zoro's sister, Perona sat outside and gasped when she saw him. 

"Zoro!" She cried. 

She jumped down to him and embraced him in a tight hug. He grumbled flicking his tail. She was the only one without powers. But she practiced magic. Talking to the spirits of the dead and communicating with ghosts. 

"Where's Kuina?" She asked. 

"She's still in there, I'll go back to save her. Once I get strong enough." 

Perona gave a guilty smile before taking Zoro inside. Mihawk placed the back of his hand on Shanks chest. Stopping him from going inside. Mihawk looked over to him. 

"I need you to teach him how to use his final form." Mihawk said.


	3. Final Forms and Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is taught how to turn into his final form. While Sanji does some research on mending, but he discovers a secret between elements and half bloods.

It's morning, and it was a cloudy day. Shanks and Zoro sat in the water of the small river. 

"Now place your hands in your lap. And shut your eyes." Shanks said. 

"why are we-" 

"But but, eyes closed, hands in lap." 

Zoro sighed lacing his fingers together and pressing the tips of his thumbs together. Shanks smiled mirroring him. 

"Listen to the water, the rustling of the leaves." Shanks said. 

Zoro did, concentrating on the leaves, and the rushing of the water. The way the water rushed from the falls and down into the river. 

"Good, good, now. Breathe, slowly." 

Zoro inhaled a fresh crisp breath, before breathing out. 

"Focus on your final form. What you want to be." 

He did, thinking over what he really could be. What his final form could be. 

"Hopefully this is the last time I see your ugly mug." Sanji's voice rang through his ears. 

Zoro snapped his eyes open, and snapped his head around. 

"It's alright. Try again." Shanks said. 

Zoro nodded trying again. Lacing his fingers together and shutting his eyes. Clearing his mind and thinking of what he could be. Shanks watched as Zoro turned into his half blood tiger form. But. The green stripes soon turned black and his form changed into a green tiger. He snapped his eye open as Shanks grinned. 

"Very good, very good." Shanks smiled. 

Zoro looked at himself walking on all fours and all green and black. Mihawk was perched in the tree watching as well. He fluttered down onto Shanks arm, Zoro got up and wobbled a bit. 

"I told you I could do it." Shanks said. 

Mihawk pecked his forehead making him grunt and rub his head. Zoro turned to the fish in the stream and chased after some before catching a few. Shanks turned into his full lion form and snuck up on Zoro. Mihawk fluttered away to his sword before changing into his human form. He pulled on his coat and hat before turning to Shanks pinning Zoro down into the water. 

"Red hair." Mihawk called. 

Shanks turned to Mihawk. 

"Let's teach him mending." 

"What's mending?" Sanji asked. 

Zeff pulled out a book, "Well." 

He handed Sanji the book, he opened it and flicked through the pages. 

"Wait, element types and half blood types can't mend?" Sanji asked. 

"Read that, don't ask me questions. I know nothing of this mending, elements, hybrid." 

"Half bloods." Sanji corrected. 

"Whatever." 

Sanji read over the book. It was about a war against the elements and the half bloods. When mending came into the picture, a form you and another of your kind can join together to form one whole being. Mending both of your powers and making you stronger. Which happened to be an accident between the half bloods. Then the elements caught on. But. The war had come to an end when the daughter of the elements and a prince of the half bloods were wed. But on the wedding day. They tried to mend. But...

Sanji blinked looking at the torn page. 

"What?" Sanji muttered.

He ran his finger over the ripped page before looking out the window.

"Why can't we mend with them?" Sanji muttered. 

Zeff came in a moment later bringing him some breakfast. 

"Why is the last page ripped out?" Sanji asked. 

He took the book looking at the last page, he shrugged handing it back to Sanji. 

"I don't know, maybe ask the librarian." Zeff asked. 

Sanji nodded as they started to eat away at there breakfast. Zeff seemed happier having Sanji back in his life. Zeff told him about all the things that had happened while he was gone. Like how big the restaurant had gotten, beating three other restaurants out of town and the Baratie still stands. Sanji laughed as Zeff smiled softly. 

"You mind going to the store for me?" Zeff asked. 

"Sure. I'll just have to go under cover or something." 

And Sanji went. Wearing a ball cap, a sweatshirt, and sweat pants. He walked down the street with a cigarette bud between his lips. But he stopped outside the library. He looked at his book before stepping out his cigarette and went inside. A woman with black hair and glasses perked up. Sanji smiled approaching her and placing the book down. 

"I wanted to ask why the last page in this book is torn out." Sanji said. 

She picked up the book and pushed up her glasses. 

"Interested in mending are you?" She asked. 

"Yeah." Sanji smiled sheepishly. 

"Well, Someone probably ripped it out years ago. I couldn't tell you." 

Sanji nodded as she handed back the book. 

"Thank you." Sanji hummed. 

She waved watching him leave, she pulled out a phone and pressed it to her ear. 

"Smoker. I found one." She said. 

There was a low chuckle, as a man blew out smoke from his two cigars. He held the ripped page of the book. 

"I'll be there soon." 

Sanji looked down at the book and frowned. He held the book close to his chest walking down the street. His mind wandered about all the people that he grew up with until he was taken. 

"Good riddance to you!" Zoro barked. 

Sanji snapped out of it and frowned. 

"I don't want to think of that guy." Sanji muttered. 

But. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the tiger. Sanji sighed heading to the store and getting what Zeff wanted on the list. Once he finished he headed back to the restaurant but something made him stop. He turned to the forest, maybe he's in there. He clicked his tongue scolding himself not to think of that stupid tiger and headed to the restaurant. Sanji was about to head into the restaurant when he saw a white haired man talking to Zeff inside. He glanced to Sanji then back to the man. Sanji set down the bags before taking off into the forest. He didn't look back running through the forest until he ran into something. They both stumbled down into the river before a light broke out. Shanks and Mihawk stood in awe as an animal stood before them. A tiger with also a head of a ram made out of black fire. The stripes on the tigers body were on fire all the way to his tail. The back legs of the tiger were ram legs made out of Sanji's black fire. 

"Thi-this can't be possible." Shanks muttered. 

They both looked around before to each other. Zoro roared while Sanji breathed fire. 

"It's alright calm down!" Shanks said. 

But it didn't help, Zoro and Sanji were freaking out. Growling and spitting fire, stomping around and stumbling over there own feet. 

"Idiots." Mihawk muttered. 

He turned to shanks with a wide grin on his face and eyes sparkling. 

"Are we gonna?!" He asked. 

Mihawk glared at him, "Just mend with me." 

He pulled off his sword, coat, and hat. While Shanks smirked pulling off his cape. Mihawk held out his hand, Shanks took his hand and pulled him close, slowly spinning around before Mihawk flew up in the air and head first into Shanks. A light had taken there place before growing larger until it disappeared and turned into a griffin. He took a breath before crying at Zoro and Sanji. They stopped turning to the griffin. He approached them placing his claws between there necks and ripped them apart. Zoro and Sanji fell into the river looking up at the griffin. It backed off before a light had taken its place and grew smaller before poof. Mihawk and Shanks took its place, Mihawk was dipped down in Shanks arm. They opened there eyes and Shanks helped him up. 

"Alright. Now explain how the hell you did that." Mihawk said. 

"I didn't do anything! He ran into me!" Zoro said. 

Sanji batted water in his face, Zoro growled turning to him. 

"You wreak of wet dog." Sanji said. 

"Do it again, but this time. Calm down." Mihawk said. 

"That's the thing, I don't know how we did that." Sanji said. 

"Maybe if you run into each other again." Shanks said. 

Sanji got up and got out of the river over to a tree and wrung out his sweatshirt. Zoro got up and held out his arms. Sanji bolted to Zoro knocking each other down the river and they mended. They sat down as Mihawk approached them. 

"Chimera." Mihawk said, "but. A tiger with a head of a ram, isn't it supposed to be a lion with a head of a goat?"

Shanks shrugged, "Maybe it's because an element is involved." 

Sanji nipped at Zoro's ear making Zoro snap over to him. He growled as Sanji spit fire at him. Zoro hissed wiping his nose. 

"Knock it off!" Mihawk barked. 

They turned to Mihawk as Shanks approached them. 

"He's right you two have to work together. Mending requires teamwork." 

They glared at each other before looking back at Shanks and Mihawk. 

"Alright on your feet." Shanks said. 

Chimera stood batting its tail against the waterfall. 

"Walk to me, use team work. You both are now one and you both have to work together to get stronger." 

They looked at each other before taking there first step. Shanks stepped back, Chimera followed up to him before Shanks stopped. 

"Very good. Very good. Now stand up. On your hind legs." 

They stood on there hind legs for a moment before stomping back down. 

"Good, good, now back kick." 

Chimera curled back its back legs and kicked back in the air. It lowered its legs to standing again. Shanks clapped as Mihawk rolled his eyes, he stood before them. 

"Alright, now. We have to find your blind spot." 

Mihawk and Shanks walked around Chimera as there eyes followed. 

"Uh. Mihawk. I found it." Shanks said. 

Mihawk poked he head around, finding Shanks standing between there heads. They stood looking around looking around for him. Both of there inner eyes were shut. Well Zoro's was, but Sanji's was non existent. 

"Your kidding." Mihawk said. 

Shanks shrugged, they turned to Mihawk. 

"Listen up you two. You can't let anyone get in between you, literally. Because you both can't see between you two." 

They looked at each other, then turned away. Shanks backed out holding up his hand. 

"Alright, we're going to teach you how to turn back." 

Chimera sat, as Perona emerged moments later. She screamed having Mihawk rush to her and shut her up. 

"Shut up, do you want them to take your brother away again?" Mihawk spat. 

"That thing is Zoro?" Perona gasped. 

"Yes shut up." 

Shanks told them what they had to do, a light took there place and grew smaller. Until Zoro and Sanji had taken its place. Sanji was up on Zoro's hips, with his arms wrapped around his thighs, and the foreheads pressed together with there eyes shut. They snapped open there eyes, Zoro set Sanji down as he stepped back. Sanji dashed off into the forest. 

"Hey wait!" Zoro called. 

Zoro chased after him into the forest. Shanks was about to go after then but Mihawk grabbed his arm. 

"Don't." 

He turned to Mihawk who was staring at the top of the waterfall. A figure in a black cloak stood. 

"It's her." Shanks muttered. 

"Don't worry about them, I will make sure they are in good care." She spoke.


	4. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro mended and The new feeling is sparking some interests.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm tugging him back, "Wait a minute." 

Sanji turned to him yanking his arm away from Zoro. 

"No I'm not going to wait a minute." Sanji barked. 

"What the hell is-" 

"Don't you understand, did you see the way they looked at us when we mended? We were like a-" 

"Monster." Zoro muttered. 

They looked away from each other. 

"But." Sanji smiled softly. 

Zoro perked up, as Sanji looked over to him. 

"I kinda liked it." 

Zoro smirked, "maybe we can do it again someday."

Sanji smiled, "Sure. I'll see you around. Zoro." 

His body turned to fire before zipping away. Zoro shifted rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I liked it too." Zoro muttered. 

Sanji slumped under a tree resting his head against his folded arms. His head filled with, just everything. Mending, Zoro, and how good it felt to mend. He looked up at the trees, and sighed. Soon there was a thick fog rolling at Sanji's feet. Sanji stumbled up looking around as the fog soon rose so Sanji couldn't see his own hand in front of his own face. He coughed and waved away the clouds. 

"It's smoke." He coughed. 

"Finally found you, Blackleg." A husky voice spoke. 

Sanji looked around not finding anyone. He coughed holding his nose and mouth. 

"Your going to come with me." 

This was bad, very bad. His taste of freedom, and now he was going to be locked away again. Sanji took a breath breathing out fire. But. It only seemed to make it worse. A hand grabbed his wrist binding him back. Sanji looked over his shoulder to a man with a scar over his forehead and face. Amber eyes and two cigars grit between his teeth. 

"Smoker." Sanji muttered. 

"Long time." He growled.

Sanji looked out to the smoke, frantically looking around for a chance to escape. But. He couldn't find one. He gritted his teeth before inhaling. 

"Zoro!" Sanji called.

Zoro perked up, his half blood form awoke. 

"Sanji?" Zoro muttered. 

He got on all fours slowly turning into his final tiger form and dashing off to find Sanji. Zoro soon stopped when he couldn't hear Sanji's cry anymore. He sniffed around, hopping up on a tree and sniffed the air a bit. Sanji cried out again having Zoro snap his head and sprint off to the cloud of smoke. Zoro planted his feet down before roaring into the smoke and blowing it away. Sanji was being pinned down on his back by Smokers foot while he chained him down. Zoro dashed at Smoker head butting him in the side and knocking him off Sanji. He approached Sanji picking him up by the chain. 

"Just untie me!" Sanji cried. 

Zoro didn't listen and carried him off until they had gotten to a safe part of the woods. Zoro dropped Sanji taking a claw and cutting through the chains. And a bit of Sanji's clothes, Zoro backed off turning into his half blood form. 

"Thanks, I owe you one." Sanji said sitting up. 

Zoro held out his hand, as Sanji took it. 

"Follow me if you want to be safe." Zoro said. 

Sanji followed, as they headed to the waterfall and gotten behind it. Zoro took Sanji to the house and lead him inside. Mihawk perked up along with Perona. 

"Where's shanks?" Zoro asked. 

Mihawk pointed to the corner, Shanks sat in his animal form facing the corner. He turned to them with the big eyes and whining softly. 

"I'm not falling for it red hair. Turn around." Mihawk said. 

Shanks turned back to the corner and sighed. 

"What he do?" Zoro asked. 

"He tried to eat me." Mihawk glared at him, "In more ways then one." 

Shanks huffed rolling a small ball under his paw, he looked back at Mihawk who snapped and pointed at the wall. Zoro rolled his eye before looking over at Sanji. 

"Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes." Zoro said. 

Sanji nodded as they headed down a hallway. Sanji stood in the doorway as Zoro rummaged through a teenage room. 

"You can come in, this was my room." Zoro said without looking up. 

Sanji stepped in, looking at potions in bottles and bugs inside of jars. He shuddered seeing a large spider attack the glass. Zoro perked up and turned to him, Sanji hid behind his shoulder staring wide at the spider. 

"Mind him, he's on edge." Zoro said. 

"Why is that?" Sanji asked. 

"You see, a friend cast a spell on him turning him into a spider. And now that she was around recently. He freaks out." 

"Your friends with a witch?" 

Zoro tossed some clothes at Sanji, "I am, now get changed before you catch a cold." 

Sanji looked at the clothes then up to Zoro who was waking out of the room. 

"Thank you." Sanji said. 

Zoro hesitated a moment before shutting the door. Sanji changed out of his wet clothes and into the baggy v neck and jeans that seemed to fit him quite well. He went up to the door opening it. Zoro turned to him and smirked. 

"You look good." 

As night fell Sanji sat at the table running a fore finger over the rim of his tea glass. 

"What's wrong?" Shanks asked. 

"I'm worried about my dad, Smoker. He was in the restaurant talking to him. I'm just hoping he's okay." Sanji said. 

"We can go check." Zoro said. 

Sanji looked over to Zoro standing at the table. 

"Don't be an idiot, you'll get caught and then we'll never see you again." 

"We'll be fine, we have Chimera." Zoro said. 

Mihawk banged his mug against the table, "If you use that thing out there, you'll be on the top of the list to get back. Under any circumstances you can't use Chimera. Mending between an element and a half blood is, just don't do it!"   
Zoro took Sanji's arm as they left going back to the town. Sanji lit up his hand to give some light. 

"Do you know why we can't mend in public?" Sanji asked. 

"No idea." 

"I started to read about it, but the last page was torn out of the book. So I have no clue." 

After a good hour of wandering, and getting lost, by Zoro. They finally made it to town. They hid in the outskirts of the forest. The town was filled with guards looking around for Sanji. 

"I'll go, they haven't seen me. What does your old man look like?" Zoro asked. 

"Just go to the Baratie, and ask for Zeff. Tell him eggplant sent him. He'll understand." 

Zoro nodded about to head off, when Sanji grabbed his wrist. Zoro turned to him and cocked a brow. 

"Good luck." Sanji whispered. 

Zoro smirked walking into town leaving Sanji to cower behind the trees. Zoro walked into town blending in, mostly with his green hair. But he headed inside the Baratie. The place was turned on its side, everything thrashed, broken, tossed, ripped, shattered, and bleeding. A man stepped out limping and holding a cane. 

"You here to finish off the job?" The man asked. 

"No, I need to see Zeff." Zoro said. 

"Well, your looking at what's left of him."

"Eggplant sent me." 

Zeff's eyes widened, "He's okay, thank god." 

His eyes narrowed to the door opening. Zoro glanced over to Smoker rubbing his neck. 

"I've told you six times already," Zeff said to Zoro, "You have to let the dish chill over night, then at dawn you take it out and put it in the oven at 360 degrees. Simpleton, I'll write it down for you." 

Zeff limped to the kitchen, Zoro watched as one of Zeff's legs were missing. Zoro cocked a brow to the makeshift peg leg. 

"Have you seen a blonde with a curled eyebrow?" Smoker asked. 

Zoro didn't turn to him, "Can't say I have." 

"If you do, let me know. He's apart of the rebellion. And could snap and kill everyone at any moment." 

Zoro snickered about to turn to him, but Zeff stepped out. He approached Zoro and handed him a scrap of paper. 

"Now remember to give that to your wife for me." Zeff said. 

Zoro nodded, "She will happy knowing what she's been doing wrong." 

"we found him!" 

Zoro perked up, his half bloods showing. Right, in front, of, Smoker. 

"Your one of them!" He barked. 

Zeff pushed Zoro into the kitchen, who jumped over tables and sliding over trays. He dashed through the back door and out of the alley. Zoro stood in the streets looking around. Until he saw a black flame being cornered. He rushed down to help, only to run into Sanji running out of a different alley way. There bodies collided, and they formed Chimera. The guards gasped as Chimera backed up. 

"Red hair!" Mihawk called. 

Shanks and Mihawk formed there Griffin trying to protect the special mend. Chimera started running out of town and at the end of town Smoker stood before them. They looked at each other before Sanji spit fire at him. He growled as they jumped over him and ran out of town. They turned back to see the Griffin turning to them. He cried out at them as they ran off. Smoker shot a bullet at them but missing.


	5. The Witches Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji escape the town to end up at an inn, where Zoro knows very well.

Sanji and Zoro were back into there normal human form. Sanji held his arm hoping Zoro wouldn't notice. They walked down the road side by side only having the sky and the moon watch over them. Sanji looked up at the stars seeing how beautiful the night was. 

"Your hurt." Zoro said. 

Sanji clutched his arm, "I'm fine, it just grazed me." 

Zoro grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve, Sanji struggled in his grip pulling his arm away. 

"I'm fine!" He barked. 

"Your going to get sick, or it's going to get worse unless you don't let me look at it." Zoro hissed. 

He took Sanji's arm rolling up his sleeve and looking at the bleeding gash. 

"Do you trust me?" Zoro asked looking up at Sanji. 

"What are you-"

"Do you trust me?" 

"Yes." 

Zoro's half blood form awoke, he raised the bleeding gash to his lips and licked away at the wound. Sanji shuddered watching Zoro, he pulled back as his wound was healed. Sanji gasped looking at it. 

"I can do more then turn into a tiger you know." Zoro said. 

He started to walk off as Sanji stood holding his arm. He watched Zoro's tail, ears, and stripes disappear, Sanji clutched onto his arm. 

"Why the hell are you so nice to me?" Sanji cried. 

Zoro stopped and turned to Sanji, "What do you mean?" 

"You saved me, twice actually, you went to see if my dad was okay, and you just healed my wound. Why are you being so nice to me, I barely know you-" 

"Because, I trust you." 

Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro walked down the road. He snapped out of it and followed after him. They walked in complete silence on there way to wherever. Until in the distance there was a light. They looked to each other before grinning and heading towards the building. It turned out to be an inn. Zoro and Sanji headed inside, beat, hungry, and exhausted. There was a puff of orange smoke and a woman stood. She had long orange hair with some dreads, large brown eyes, she wore a black dress with lace and layers all over. Zoro frowned taking Sanji's arm. 

"Come on, this place isn't-" 

"Awe Zoro, I knew you would come here." She said. 

"Do you know this woman?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro pursed his lips, "Remember the witch I was telling you about? That's her, Nami." 

"Oh tut, don't be so cross with me. I did you a favor. And now Xavier is in a jar in your bedroom." 

"Don't remind me." 

She poofed over to Sanji and cupped his face. Her fingers brushed over his bangs pulling them back. She smiled. 

"Wow, what beautiful blue eyes you have." She said. 

Sanji bushed as the top of his head caught on fire with a small flame and the tips of his ears. Nami giggled turning him around and getting a good look at him. 

"Poor dears, why don't you both come and get all cleaned up. Robin and I have been expecting you. The others already boarded the sky ship." 

"Sky ship?" Sanji asked. 

"I'll explain later." Zoro said. 

There was a soft purple smoke as another woman poofed in. She had black hair, blue eyes, along with some dreads, and a light purple fitting dress. 

"Oh, right on time. The mend is here." She spoke. 

"Zoro brought a friend." Nami smiled. 

"Why yes, he and Sanji have mended." Robin said. 

She poofed over to Zoro, pulling out his tongue. 

"Yes, I see that my gift to you has been helping you." She said. 

"Mm hmm ah." 

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Robin snapped his tongue back. 

Nami giggled as Robin hooked an arm with Zoro's. 

"Well, let's get you two cleaned up." 

Nami took Sanji, while Robin took Zoro down different hallways. Zoro stuck his claws into the floor scraping them down trying to get away. Robin pursed her lips snapping her fingers as the wood snapped out of place and into Zoro's face. He was knocked out while Robin and her many hands dragged Zoro down the hall. Sanji on the other hand was looking around the halls and out the window. Nami handed him a bath robe. 

"You can change in here. Then knock on the door." She said. 

Sanji walked into the room changing out of his clothes and into the robe. He knocked on the door as the floor under him dropped. He landed in a bath, he sat up brushing back his hair. The robe was soaked he climbed out of the tub and looked around at the large bath house. Sanji hung up his robe and turned to the bath with a small waterfall. He climbed into it seeing cherry blossom pedals falling from the top and into the small bath. Outside of the bath grew foxglove flowers along with some camomile flowers, there was s faint scent of honey mixed into all of this. Sanji looked around seeing that it was like an enchanted outdoor like bathhouse. Zoro fell in moments later, but the rushing water over him muted his splash. Zoro growled sitting up, tearing off his robe and tossing it away. 

"I don't think this will work." Nami whispered. 

Robin put a finger to her lips, observing the two. 

"Just give it a moment." She whispered. 

Zoro turned to Sanji running his fingers through his wet blonde hair. His body glistening and beautiful. Zoro got up sneaking over to Sanji's bath and climbed in. Sanji turned wiping the water off his face and squeaked sitting in the water. 

"Oh, your part cat too?" Zoro smirked. 

Sanji's hair caught fire, "Sh-Shut up!" 

"See, I just thought you dyed your hair blonde, or you beard didn't match. But now I see-" 

"SHUT UP!" Sanji cried. 

His hair caught fire as hints on his cheeks, and the tips of his ears. Sanji sunk into the bath trying to hide his embarrassment. Zoro chuckled resting back on the rock bath. 

"I won't tell anyone." Zoro hummed. 

"Why don't you go drown somewhere?" 

Zoro picked up a pedal and sniffed it before putting it back. 

"Because then how will I know your safe?" Zoro asked. 

Zoro's eyes widened, Sanji smirked. 

"Oh you want to know that I'm safe?" Sanji asked. 

"Yeah because I care about you." 

He slapped a hand over his mouth, Sanji blinked at this new information. Maybe Robin put a spell on him, so he could speak his mind. He lit up a moment wanting to know the truth of why he is being so kind to him. Zoro pursed his lips, as Sanji scooted closer sitting in front of Zoro. 

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sanji asked. 

He batted his eyes as Zoro hinged his jaw, Sanji smirked as he sighed and turned to him. 

"Because, I like you." Zoro confessed. 

Sanji chuckled having Zoro blush and splash water at him. He calmed down with a soft blush on his cheeks. He took Zoro's hand placing it on his cheek. 

"Ask me, if I like you." Sanji said. 

Zoro smiled softly, "Do you like me?" 

He nodded, "Very much so." 

They embraced, before pulling back and kissing each other softly. 

Robin and Nami high fived, she turned to Robin batting her eyes. 

"I told you it would work." Nami hummed. 

Robin cocked a brow, "Come on, let's let them be. Maybe when there done, we'll give them a surprise." 

They grinned before leaving the couple alone. 

Zoro lied against the tub with Sanji in his lap. His arms wrapped around Sanji's waist his head resting on Sanji's temple. 

"Do you trust me?" Sanji asked taking Zoro's hand. 

Zoro nuzzled Sanji's ear, "with all my heart." 

Sanji giggled taking their hands out of the water, he set their hands on fire. Before Sanji took his hand away from Zoro's as the fire burned in his hand. 

"How?" Zoro asked. 

"When you kissed me in the alleyway, you became immune to my power. You can't be hurt, burned, or injured by me." Sanji said. 

The flame blew out as Sanji took his hand again. Zoro ran his fingers through Sanji's hair which was completely dry by now. 

"Thank you." Sanji muttered. 

"For what?" Zoro asked. 

"For saving me." 

Zoro chuckled holding him close, "Don't thank me, thank fate." 

Mihawk perked up to a shattering, Shanks sat up in his half blood form as they crept out into Zoro's bedroom. They looked around not finding anything wrong. Besides an open window. And a broken jar on the floor that kept the spider.


	6. True Love vs the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami had given them the book of the secret of why they shouldn't mend.

Sanji sighed tossing over in bed, Zoro shifted pulling Sanji closer to him. Nami slipped into there room holding the exact same book about mending. She placed it on the table before leaving the two to sleep. Sanji fluttered open there eyes, he sat up as Zoro's arm dropped into his lap. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He looked to the book and perked up. Sanji got up picking up the book and flipped to the last page. He sat on the bed and finished the book. Zoro groaned patting the empty place next to him. He opened his eye and sat up. Sanji dropped the book earning Zoro's attention. 

"Everything okay?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to him with tears in his eyes. Zoro crawled over to him and cupped his face. 

"What's wrong why are you crying, your shaking too." Zoro asked. 

"I- I know, why we shouldn't mend." 

"Calm down. It can't be that bad." 

"We could die." 

Zoro's eye widened, "What?" 

"There was a marriage, they mended. But, they couldn't control there form. But then fell stiff and unmended. The woman survived impregnated with the half bloods son. But the half blood was killed. They couldn't work together, the half blood Roger, he was too strong, and the element Rouge, was to delicate. And no one knows what had happened to them." 

"Then, we have to always work together."

"That's not all." Sanji said. 

Zoro cocked a brow. 

"We can't mend with anyone else. It's like marriage, we can't be with anyone else then each other. It's said that the few survivors who tried to mend. Couldn't mend with anyone else." 

"Sanji." Zoro growled. 

Sanji turned to Zoro, he cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. Zoro pulled back and looked at him. 

"Do you think I care, sure we just started this. But I would rather be mended with you for the rest of my life then mend with of my own kind." Zoro said. 

Sanji's eyes watered before they embraced. Sanji buried his head in the crook of Zoro's neck. The door was swung open as they turned to Nami and Robin. 

"You two have to leave immediately. They are coming." Nami said. 

They threw them some clothes and left them to change once they finished they stepped out to Nami and Robin. 

"You must follow the road down into a small village. Where there is a small well, each of you throw a coin and make a wish. Ask to see the fire bird. They will take you to see the sky ship." Nami said. 

"Wh-What's a fire bird." Sanji asked. 

"The ultimate mending, they escaped Gold Quarter with you two. They are hardly apart. And haven't seen each other in three years. Well until now. They are perched somewhere twitterpated." Nami groaned. 

Nami and Robin pushed them out, handing them a bag with a few coins, water, food, medicine, directions. The usual. 

"One more thing, you will enter a fair, a witches fair. Don't under any circumstances make eye contact, speak or go near one. Once you do, you'll never see the other again." Robin said. 

Her blue eyes narrowed to Sanji, they both nodded as they headed off down the street. They headed back inside, cleaning things up. Before heading back into a back room. Robin pulled out her crystal ball. Watching over the couple on there journey. 

"Sanji, under any circumstances. Don't glance at him." She muttered. 

"Do you know what that was all about?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji shrugged as there was a small fair down the street. They took hands looking down walking through. Some women and men calling out to them. One in general noticed the couple and smirked. 

"Sanji Vinsmoke, what a pleasure to see you again." She spoke. 

Sanji's head snapped up and shot over to her. Once his eyes met hers, he froze. She was breath taking. Zoro turned to him to find Sanji frozen in the middle of the street staring at something. Zoro turned to her, to find a man. Dressed with a purple Afro, blue eyeshadow, and pink smirked lips. Zoro cringed before Sanji's hand slipped from Zoro's and walked over to him. 

"Sanji!" Zoro called. 

But Sanji was entranced by the so called woman before him. Once he stepped up to him he placed a finger under his chin. 

"Why don't you come work for me, how about it sweetheart?" He asked. 

Zoro rushed up to him to try to stop him. But Sanji wasn't there anymore. His eyes clouded over by his spell. Sanji nodded slowly, there was a thin chain that slipped out from under his table and wrapped around Sanji's ankle. 

"What the hell did you do?!" Zoro spat. 

"I didn't do anything, only those who's minds are dirty and there tongue are pure have fallen for my spell. A trick." He giggled. 

Zoro grabbed his coat and picked him up, "Listen up, you let him go or I'll wring your neck myself." 

"My my, Zoro Roronoa, a short fuse you have. I can't let him go, he has to fight it himself. Now. Be gone." 

A sink hole opened up under Zoro, he was dropped into it crying out Sanji's name. He snapped shutting the hole and grabbing the small chain. 

"Come candy boy, we have work to do." 

Sanji nodded following after her. She lead him into a small wagon and chained him to the door. 

"Now, don't move. I'll be back later my dear, I won't be long." 

Sanji nodded slowly sitting down in front of the wagon. 

Zoro fell falling back into the inn. Nami and Robin gasped as Zoro emerged from the rubble. They both face palmed, as Zoro was about to rush off and get Sanji back. Robin stopped him in his tracks. 

"You can't go rushing out there, the guards are coming, if you stick your nose out there. Then you'll be captured and taken back to Gold Quarter. So lay low here." 

"We have a place for you to stay." 

"What about Sanji? If they don't find me here, then they are sure to find him at the-" 

"That's why you will be the one to get to him first." Nami winked. 

Zoro blinked as they took him down to the basement under there feet. Before they closed it they handed him a candle. 

"Zoro, how you break Sanji's spell, is something dear to your heart." Robins said. 

Zoro cocked a confused brow before climbing down they shut the hatch and clouded Zoro's scent with a heavy lavender. The door was busted in as Smoker and a few dogs sniffed out the place. 

"Good evening officer." Nami and Robin both said. 

"Can it, they are here." Smoker barked. 

"Whatever do you mean?" They asked. 

"Stop talking!" 

They looked at each other before back to Smoker. His dogs sniffed around going around the inn before getting behind the desk. Robin and Nami didn't move watching the dogs. Smoker walked over to them standing over the hatch. 

"Mind stepping aside ladies?" He asked. 

"We do." They said. 

"Move." Smoker barked. 

They shrugged and stepped aside. Smoker growled seeing the hatch and jumping over the counter. He opened it and climbed down. Lighting a match and searching around the basement. He growled finding it empty, he turned up to the witches. 

"Oh, you looking for Zoro? He left." Robin giggled. 

"Bummer you won't be able to catch him." Nami hummed. 

They slammed the door shut moving a crate over the door. Smoker banged up at the door as the witches walked off packing there things. 

"So, you think the candle worked?" Nami asked. 

"Oh, the Babylon candle? I mean Zoro should know how it works. He was a witch for a while." 

The doors were slammed open as they turned to a man with black slick back hair. 

"Where is he?" He asked. 

"Xavier." Nami gulped. 

"The spell broke when, Zoro kissed Sanji." Robin muttered. 

Zoro walked into the fair, it was quiet. And eerie. Zoro kept to his swords walking into the fair. No one was around, but the tents were set up he walked up to the wagon Sanji was at. He sat staring blankly into the street. 

"Something dear to my heart?" Zoro muttered. 

Zoro approached and knelt down before Sanji. 

"I like you?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji only blinked, no response. Zoro sat back on his heels. 

"Dear to my heart? Kuina?" 

Nothing, Sanji still remained sitting before the wagon. Zoro sighed sitting next to him, he groaned holding his head. 

"What the hell is close to my heart?" 

He looked over to Sanji, he reached over and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of the way. 

"You, you are the one close to my heart. I love you." Zoro sighed.


	7. Revenge of an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro had freed Sanji from the spell but another barrier stood between them.

Zoro slumped against the wagon looking up at the stars. 

"I didn't know you felt that way towards me." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro turned to Sanji with a smirk on his lips, the chain unraveled from Sanji's ankle as he pushed Zoro down. Sanji pinned him down and kissed him softly, which turned heated and Zoro rolled pinning Sanji to the ground. They pulled back as Zoro trailed kissed down Sanji's neck. 

"Yee Haw!" 

Zoro pulled back as the whole fair was lit up and the man from before stood. Sanji's eyes widened and face furrowed when the spell broke. He noticed that beautiful lady he was following. Was a man. 

"Well I'll be damned, someone was able to break my spell. He really loves you honey." 

The man held out his hand, as Zoro took it as he helped Sanji and Zoro up. 

"My name is Emporio Ivanokv, or Iva for short." 

"I'm calling you Ivan." Sanji muttered. 

"What are you two doing in a place like this? And getting so intimate." Iva hummed. 

Sanji pursed his lips, "Your the one who tricked me to stay here, and that's none of your business!" 

"Sister Iva, those two are the element and half blood mending." 

They turned to Robin and Nami walking down the street. Iva gasped trotting up to them and embracing them both. 

"Oh my sweet sisters, I have missed you so." 

They laughed as Iva put them down, Zoro and Sanji exchanged looks. Nami and Robin smiled as they turned to the couple. 

"Why are you two still here? You two should be heading to the town to find the fire bird." Nami said. 

"The fire bird?" Iva questioned, "Why do they need to see them?" 

"They are going to take them to see the Sunny. You see, those two are going to start a war at Gold Quarter." Robin said. 

Iva sparkled as she turned to them, "Well, I see you will need all the help you will get. So let me help as well." 

But before they could answer Iva had called upon the other witches who cackled and hollered in approval to help. Iva pulled out two small bottles with a clear liquid inside. He handed it to each of them as they looked up at him confused. 

"Let's just say, if you want to take a next step in your relationship. Then you should drink that. You'll understand when the time is right. It lasts ten minutes." 

"Thanks." Zoro sighed. 

They placed the bottle in there pockets as dawn was on the horizon. Zoro and Sanji headed down to the town. The withes watched as they walked down the path. 

"Alright my candies! Let's get ready for war!" Iva called. 

They cheered before breaking off to work on there spells and charms. A man stood in the distance before his twisted his foot and disappeared only leaving a swirl of dust. Nami and Robin turned to his direction before glancing to each other. They both slipped off a gold ring on there middle finger before tossing it up. Once they caught it they looked through it. 

"Xavier's found him." Nami muttered. 

Zoro stopped having Sanji turn to him. He stood in his half blood form, his ears flicked around before they folded back. Zoro turned to Sanji grabbing his arm and tossing him onto the grass. Sanji groaned sitting up as Zoro was pinned under some other half blood. A panther to be exact. They both growled to each other as the man's grip got tighter on Zoro's. 

"I waited for you! And you turned me away like I was some low life bug! Now here we are again, but this time I'm pinning you down." He spat. 

"Leave him alone!" Sanji said. 

He snapped turning to Sanji, he growled turning back to Zoro. 

"And I see I've been replaced already." 

Sanji shot a fire bullet knocking the man off Zoro, he went up to Zoro and helped him up. The man grunted getting up and holding his side. 

"Xavier, it doesn't have to be this way. Stand with us against Gold Quarter-" 

"Us? You and that element! You replaced me with an element! What about me Zoro? You going to toss him away like yesterday's trash too!?" 

Zoro growled, "Stop it, it's not like that." 

"Then what is it? I was there for you, I was the one who stood by you." 

"I love him Xavier!" 

It grew silent as Zoro turned to Sanji, he cupped his cheek brushing his claw over his cheek. He turned back to Xavier stunned. Before he clutched his fists.

"You love no one! You told me that! You swore nothing would come between us! Now look what you've become! Over an element! You can't mend with him, the way we have Zoro. You craved my power. You desired our form, we were so strong-" 

"Shut up! I'm over that now! I don't want you anymore! Why do you think I had you turned into a spider!" 

Sanji cringed remembering the large spider in the glass jar. Xavier turned to Sanji, he growled. He twisted his foot disappearing. Zoro pulled Sanji close having them both frantically look around. 

"Remember when I told you we have more powers?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to him, "Yeah?" 

"Xavier has the ability to teleport." 

"Oh you couldn't of said something sooner?" 

Xavier appeared behind Sanji, putting his claw's on his throat. 

"Goodbye, Element." 

Zoro snapped his claw away and gripped his wrist. Sanji looked to Zoro and had a shudder run through him. His eyes were dark red, teeth bared, ears back and growling. Sanji was sightly scared. 

"Don't you dare touch him!" Zoro hissed. 

He tossed Xavier away as he skid across the dirt, Zoro turned to Sanji looking up at him terrified. 

"Are you hurt?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji didn't respond having Zoro sigh and tilt his chin up. He noticed small scratches on Sanji's neck. He pursed his lips nuzzling between Sanji's shoulder and jaw. He licked at the scratches having Sanji giggle and clutch Zoro's hair. 

"Your tongue tickles." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro pulled back with a toothy grin, before kissing him softly. Xavier got up brushing himself off and turned to the couple. His heart was pained he growled remembering Zoro's healing power. If he tired to hurt the element, Zoro would just heal him back to normal. They pulled apart and turned to Xavier. Zoro held out his claw. 

"Come near us again and it will be the last." 

"This isn't over, Zoro."


	8. The Ultimate Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Xavier is out of the picture they can finally head down to see this ultimate mending.

Xavier twisted his foot and he disappeared, Zoro glanced around holding Sanji close. After a few moments of him not showing up, Zoro let go of Sanji. His human form was back as they headed down the path. Sanji held Zoro's hand thinking over all what Xavier said. 

"So, what happened between you two?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro turned to him, "Well, before I was taken to Gold Quarter, Xaiver and I were troublemakers. We would accidentally mend, and when we did we couldn't control the mend." 

His hand clutched Sanji's as he turned away. 

"We killed ten people. Xavier was obsessed with mending, he loved the power. He took control over our strength. Before I was taken away I asked Nami to turn him into something so he couldn't harm anyone ever again. And so she did, in exchange for something dear to me." 

"And what was that?" Sanji asked. 

"My love. The spell would of been broken if I kissed or fell in love with someone. And I guess your that special person." 

Sanji smiled and nudged him, "I love you too. Shitty tiger." 

On the horizon stood a small town of White Rum. As Zoro and Sanji headed inside the town they came across a large wishing well sitting in the middle of town. 

"I think we should get some rest before we meet this, ultimate mending." Sanji suggested. 

Zoro yawned, "You might be right." 

Sanji chucked as they headed into a small inn. They rented out a room, and headed to it. Zoro hummed flopping on the bed. Sanji lied next to him as they soon fell asleep. 

Xavier pushed the box off the hatch in the run down inn. Smoker crawled out as Xavier helped him out. He looked up at the panther man. 

"Why did you help me?" Smoker asked. 

"I'd like to hep capture the half blood and the element." Xavier smirked. 

"Alright, what's the catch." 

"You can take the element and I'll take the half blood." 

"Deal." 

Zoro sat up panting, he clutched his chest to the slight nightmare he had. Sanji shifted next to him having him turn to Sanji curled up on the bed. He smirked reaching out and brushing his bangs away. Zoro got up covering Sanji in the blanket and stretched. He turned to Sanji before an idea clicked in his mind. Zoro smirked before leaving. Sanji woke up a bit later and rubbed his eyes, Zoro was no where to be found. 

"Zoro?" Sanji called. 

The door opened and shut as Zoro walked in. Sanji perked up as Zoro walked in surprised to find him awake. 

"Oh, did I wake you?" Zoro asked. 

"Where did you go?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro pursed his lips, "I, it's. I'll tell you later, we have to hurry if we want to see the firebird." 

Sanji nodded getting up and they both headed down to the center of the town. A little girl with blonde hair tossed away her coin and shut her eyes. Her nose scrunched with her clutched fists. She opened her eyes and smiled before looking down into the well. 

"Loulee, becareful. I don't want you to fall." 

"Yes mama." 

Sanji smiled as the girl turned to them, she smiled back before going to ther mother and taking her hand. She turned to look at them again as she smile wider and waved. Sanji waved back having the girl giggle and walk off. 

"That's a pretty name." Sanji muttered. 

"What?" Zoro asked. 

"That little girl, her name was Loulee. I just think it's a pretty name. If I had a daughter, that's what I would name her." 

Zoro chuckled as he pulled out a coin and tossed it away into the well. 

"We'd like to see the firebird." 

"What for?" 

They turned to a man in an orange cowboy hat, he tilted up the brim of his hat. He had dark black hair and a sprinkle of freckles over his nose. His chocolate eyes burrowed into the couple. On his shoulder sat a bird. It was set afire with blue yellow and a hint of green flames. The bird flew off and fluttered before them. 

"An element animal, those are rare to master." Zoro said. 

The man smiled, approaching them.

"That's Marco, he's pretty cool huh? Oh and I'm Ace." 

He held out his hand, Sanji reached out and shook his hand. Sanji and Ace both were ingulfed by there own flames. Zoro stood wide eyed seeing them both standing in flames with a slight silhouette of there being. Marco rolled his eyes before they both pulled back laughing. Everyone in town that witnessed ignored it. 

"Marco, these guys are cool. They are the half element mending. Chimaera." Ace said. 

"Why don't we go somewhere quiet." Sanji said. 

Ace motioned them to follow them, and so they did. Outside of the town was a small forest and a little cave. Ace clutched his fist as it was engulfed in his own flame. Marco sat on Ace's shoulder before they came to the end of the cave. Sanji gasped looking at the view. They stood on a cliff overlooking a small town, Ace turned to them and smirked. 

"Welcome to paradise." Ace chuckled. 

Marco turned into his human form before he pushed Ace off the cliff and fell behind him. They mended into a large fire bird. Flames of gold, orange, red and blue mixed as a tail of bright yellow few past them. Zoro and Sanji watched them fly off to the town. 

"Well, you ready to head to this paradise?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro smirked, "I mean we could relax for a little while."


	9. So Called Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji find what they call paradise.

"So you mind telling me why you and Ace were ingulfed in your own flames?" Zoro asked. 

They walked down the path from the cave to the town. 

"It's a way we transfer information. Ace knows of everything we have been through. And I know how they got here. Also to gain trust of one another." 

Zoro nodded acquiring the new information. They walked into the town finding some mendings, had bloods, and elements. The people turned to them looking at the young couple. Zoro and Sanji glanced around to the processing faces. They practically saw the gears turning in there heads. Until a half blood fennec fox perked up his ears. His hair hair sprayed up into a pompadour, he bared a long scar around his left eye. He smirked as his tail flicked and placing a hand on his hip. 

"You two are the guys who broke us all out of Gold Quarter. Aren't yah?" 

"And if we are?" Zoro asked.

"You guys can stay here as long as you like." He said. 

The man approached him, "Welcome to our secret paradise." 

Everyone cheered as Zoro and Sanji were pulled into the town. Which, Zoro got lost ten minutes later and now was walking on the beach. He sat before the water and sighed. The heat on his face, the sand beneath his feet, and the smell of the ocean air. He shut his eye listening to the gall of the seagulls and the waves splashing onto the sand. 

"There you are." 

Zoro opened his eye and turned to Sanji, he held a couple of ice creams, on the verge of melting. 

"Mind if I have a seat?" Sanji asked. 

"I wouldn't mind." Zoro purred. 

Sanji sat beside him and handed him a cone. Zoro looked at it and sniffed it, he winkled his nose to the sweet scent. 

"Oh try it you big baby." Sanji said licking his cone. 

Zoro growled before licking at the cream, he pulled back looking at the frozen treat. It tasted like liquor. Sanji smirked chewing on his cone. Zoro smirked eating the treat before they lied back on the sand. 

"I asked Ace and Marco of the sky ship and they said it will be here in three days. So we can relax until then." Sanji said, "Apparently, Ace's little brother is the captain of the ship. So they would let us board easily." 

"Sweet." 

Sanji rested on Zoro's shoulder, Zoro glanced to him smiling at the sea. Zoro reached in his pocket grasping the small item. He rubbed it again this knuckle and thumb. His nerves on edge. Sanji glanced to him in his half blood form. His ears pressed back against his head as his red eye staring at Sanji, and his tail batting at the sand. 

"Are you okay? You look nervous." Sanji said. 

Zoro pursed his lips and turned away, "It's nothing." 

Sanji cocked a curled brow, "What's wrong?"

He sighed pulling his hand out of his pocket and wrapped an arm around Sanji's shoulders. 

"I'll tell you later." Zoro said. 

Sanji sighed lacing his fingers with Zoro, looking out at the sea. Once the sun fell they headed to the forest to look at the fireflies fluttering in the air. Sanji smiled having one land on his elbow. 

"I thought you didn't like bugs." Zoro said. 

Sanji perked up picking up the firefly, "These can't hurt me so, I'm okay with these." 

Zoro watched the small lights go around Sanji. A few landing on him, Sanji smiled looking around at all of them. He reached out cupping his hands and catching a few. He opened his thumbs looking inside to the glowing yellow slipping from his fingers. Zoro was dazed by Sanji's beauty in the faint light of the fireflies. Sanji turned to Zoro to a firefly landing on his nose. He giggled snapping Zoro out of his trance. He batted away the glowing bug and crossed his arms. Sanji sat down against a tree and patted the spot next to him. Zoro sat next to him, they took hands. He looked over to Sanji smiling softly and looking up at the fireflies. He smiled softly rummaging in his pocket again. 

"Hey Sanji." 

Sanji turned to him, "Yeah?" 

"I got something for us, in case we ever get separated. I cast a spell on them." 

He took Sanji's hand and put the small object inside, Sanji looked to the small metal ring with a pearl in the center. Sanji took the ring and brushed his index finger over it. 

"Wait look." 

Zoro pulled out a marble black ring and held it in his hand. Sanji watched as the rings slowly dragged closer to each other. Sanji smiled as he put on his ring. 

"What a shitty way of proposing." Sanji said. 

"I'm not, I. It's not like that." Zoro said. 

"Then what is it?" 

Sanji batted his eyes at him, Zoro pursed his lips avoiding eye contact. He chuckled looking at the cheap ring. 

"I still like it, even if it's not a shiny diamond. And I guess I'll marry you." 

"I'm not asking." 

Sanji shrugged, "Alright if you say so." 

He sat in Zoro's lap and kissed him softy, they pulled apart as Sanji rested his forehead on Zoro's. 

"How about this." Sanji said. 

"I'm listening." Zoro hummed. 

"After all this, we get married. I mean. We can't be with anyone else anyway." Sanji said. 

"Are you asking me to marry you?" 

"We aren't getting any younger. So why not?" 

Zoro smirked, "I mean I guess I'll marry you." 

Sanji stuck his tongue out at him, Zoro leaned forward biting softly at his tongue and pulled him into a kiss. There arms wrapped around each other tugging slowly at the clothes until they both were shirtless. They pulled back with a lust blown look in there eyes. Before attacking each other in a rough kiss, with teeth scraping together, tongue batting at each other and Sanji's fingers tugging at Zoro's hair. He pulled back kissing Sanji's neck down to a soft spot and bit down. Sanji moaned as a bright light took there place. And Chimera sat. They both blinked and turned to each other. They unmended and panting softly. Sanji was on Zoro's hips with his hands on Sanji's thighs. 

"Wh-what happened?" Zoro asked

Sanji sat deep in thought, "Next step, Iva. The bottle. The bottle he gave us, he said if we drink it we won't be able to mend for ten minutes. He was taking about us having sex. I'm guessing if we get intimate, we mend as well." 

Zoro looked up at him, "Should we do this then?" 

"Why not, nothing will happen in ten minutes. This is paradise." 

They pulled out there bottles and un corked them, glancing up to each other before throwing back the liquid.


	10. Love in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Warning smut 

They lowered the bottles as a chill ran up there spins. Sanji tried to light his hand on fire but it didn't work. He turned to Zoro and smiled. Zoro smirked pulling Sanji back onto his lap. 

"Now, where were we?" Zoro purred. 

Sanji smirked as Zoro's hands trailed up to Sanji's ass and squeezed. He moaned softly before they kissed once more. There tongues battling for dominance and exploring. Zoro pulled back and held two fingers before Sanji's lips. 

"Suck." 

Sanji hesitated before sucking down Zoro's fingers. While his other hand pinched his nipple, Sanji gave a gargled moan as Zoro attached himself to Sanji's neck. Slipping his fingers out of Sanji's mouth. With his other hand loosened his belt and pulled it off. He growled tugging down his pants while his slick fingers found his entrance. 

"Sit up." Zoro said. 

Sanji sat up on his knees, his fully erect cock inches away from Zoro's lips. He glanced up to Sanji and smirked. He breathed softly on the top having Sanji whine. And clutch the tree. His eyes widened as Zoro pressed into his entrance. He groaned before Zoro kissed the tip of his cock. His groans soon melted into moans as Zoro sucked him. Licking the underside of his cock and hollowing out his cheeks. Sanji moaned leaning against the tree slowly trusting into Zoro's mouth. 

"I- I can't, not much longer." Sanji 

"Then lets see how much I can get out of you in the ten minutes." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji was confused how Zoro could speak with his cock in his mouth but brushed it a side. Zoro pulled back and pushed him back onto the grass. The fireflies fluttered away. Zoro purred over him kissing down his chest to back to his cock. Zoro licked his lips going back down on his cock. Zoro pumped his cock and hollowed his cheeks. 

"Zoro!" Sanji moaned clutching the grass. 

His cock twitched before he came howling out into the night, arching his back and throwing his head back. Zoro sat up and swallowed Sanji's release. 

"Spicy." Zoro chuckled. 

He mounted above Sanji unbuckling his pants and pulling out his cock. Sanji widened bucking his knees together. 

"That's not gonna fit." Sanji said. 

"Relax, it won't hurt." 

He sat back as Zoro pulled Sanji's hips over his head. Sanji watched as Zoro's spit dropped down to his enterance. Sanji moaned as Zoro flipped him over and mounted him from behind. Zoro pressed on having Sanji widened in surprise. It didn't hurt. He turned to Zoro confused. Zoro stuck out his tongue. 

"Healing spit." Zoro said. 

Sanji moaned as Zoro was fully inside. Zoro's grip on Sanji's hips tightened as he thrusted slowly. He panted thrusting harder, he glanced up to Sanji's arms and head lying in the glass. He was moaning and a panting mess, Zoro smirked as he thrusted harder. Until Sanji jerked up and moaned. 

"Right there, harder." Sanji cried. 

He pulled back a bit and thrusted harder at that spot. Sanji's moans grew louder and more rugged. His voice going horse. 

"Zoro I'm-" 

"Then come." Zoro purred. 

He pulled back before thrusting in hard. Sanji gave a gargled moan, sputtering his release into the glass. Zoro kept going for a bit before he came himself, inside Sanji. They both toppled over holding hands in the grass. 

"One more round?" Zoro smirked. 

Sanji turned away, "Goodnight." 

Zoro nuzzled up to him and kissed him softly. 

"Goodnight, cook." 

Xavier and Smoker stumbled upon the two up on a rocky cliff. 

"Remember, the element is yours." Xavier said. 

Smoker chuckled removing his gloves. Smoke left his finger tips and headed into the forest.


	11. Starting of the War

Ivan watched witches practice there magic. Getting stronger and more powerful. Everyone was ready, Ivan nodded as he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out two clear bottles. He furrowed turning over the tag on the bottles. One read 'Ten minutes.' The other read 'Ten hours.' He gasped and looked to the direction of Zoro and Sanji. 

"Oh no." He muttered. 

Sanji sat up an rubbed his eyes Zoro's arm fell to his lap. He crept out from under his grip and got dressed. He noticed the fog around the forest and headed out to town to grab a bite to eat. But the fog just kept getting thicker and thicker. Sanji coughed wafting away the fog until he came to a clearing. He noticed he was dragged up a hill to a cliff. There was a shuffling in the bushes, Sanji tried to light his fist. But his power wouldn't come. 

"Come on, it's been longer then ten minutes." Sanji said. 

Sanji noticed a silhouette in the fog. He stepped back as he took a step forward. Smoker stepped through having Sanji stagger back. 

"What's wrong black flame?" Smoker chuckled, "You going to fight, or come quietly." 

Smoker had Sanji pinned to the cliff, and still narrowing in. Just a few steps back and he would fall. Smoker pulled out his cuffs as Sanji took the last step. His foot almost slipping off the edge. The smoke rolled beneath there feet and crawled up Sanji's body. Before it got to his neck Sanji took a breathe. 

"Zoro!" Sanji called. 

Zoro's ear flicked up he sat up looking around, "Sanji?" 

"Zoro!" 

He perked up another way, he staggered up listening. 

"Zoro!" 

He turned behind him, as each time his name was called out. It was always in a different direction and he couldn't tell which was actually Sanji's voice. Zoro growled to the mocking Jay's that sat in the tree's around him. Crying out his name as Sanji would. There was a small glint having him turn to his ring. He smirked and rubbed his thumb over the ring. A small thin like string lead a path. He dressed himself in at least his pants before he left. 

"I"m coming, hang in there." Zoro said. 

Zoro took off following the string leading him around the forest. The smoke that surrounded them was gone and when Zoro got to where Sanji was last seen. Zoro stood on the cliff looking around. 

"Sanji?" Zoro called. 

His ring lied in the grass, that sure looked beaten and tossed up. Zoro sighed as he picked up the ring. Marco fluttered down onto his shoulder. Zoro turned to him, beating his tail on the grass and his ears pressed back on his head. 

"Smoker took him, he's on his way back to Gold Quarter." Marco said, "Once the sky ship returns, they will help us in fighting off Gold Quarter. We would have more fighters with us." 

Zoro stared at the ring before he put it in his pocket. 

"Alright, I can wait until then. But the night they arrive. We will start our war." Zoro said. 

"Couldn't of said it better myself." 

"Were's Ace?" 

"Around." 

Ace snuck around following Smoker and Sanji. He tilted up his hat as Sanji struggled in the cuffs. Smoker dragged him out of paradise as Ace followed behind. Where outside sat a cage. Sanji was pushed into it and slammed the door shut. Ace watched as a large pheasant flew down and scooped Sanji away. Smoker turned to the rock Ace hid behind before he shrugged and turned away. Ace poked up when he noticed a panther man poke out. 

"Meet me here when you get the tiger." Smoker said. 

"Sure." Xavier said. 

Ace backed away going back to paradise, where he found Marco and Zoro. 

"Smoker's got a friend. A panther." Ace said. 

"Xavier." Zoro growled. 

Sanji sat in his cell wearing a yellow jumpsuit. He hugged his knees and looked out of the bars to the outside. 

"I got a yellow now Zoro." Sanji smiled.

In the distance you could see a ship. Sailing in from the sky. Ace, Marco and Zoro all stood on the dock watching the large ship come in from the sky. They could see a small figure sitting on the head of the ship waving to them. While two others stood on the other sides of the head. As the ship got closer Zoro could make out the lions head and the boy sitting on its head had a straw hat. As for the other two, one was more built then the other two and had tall flaming red hair. The other man had a spotted hat and had facial hair. She ship haddent even docked yet when the boy jumped off the head to tackle his brother. Zoro and Marco turned to the two tumbling down across the deck. Marco cleared his throat earning Ace's attention. 

"Oh, Luffy I need to talk to you about something." Ace said. 

They got up as Ace explained the story of what happened two days ago. Then told him that there was going to be a war taken place between the rebels and Gold Quarter. 

"Count me in!" Luffy said. 

"Hold it Luffy, we need to talk this over."

He groaned turning to Law and Kidd stepping off the ship. 

"But it will be fun! And Zoro did help us escape from Gold Quarter." Luffy said. 

Zoro furrowed, "How do you know my name?" 

Luffy chucked, "I know allot of things, like how you can mend with an element. Oh and your a tiger, under the yellow group. You were the one who set us all free along with Sanji. Oh oh! And how you and Sanji were in the forest the othe-" 

Zoro put a hand over his mouth, "Okay I get it." 

Luffy smiled as he, Law, and Kidd all grouped together to talk about it. Until Kidd and Law started fighting and there half blood came out. Law as a coyote while Kidd was a wolf. They both snarled and barked at each other while Luffy was laughing. 

"Should we do something?" Zoro asked. 

"No, this is how they talk things over." 

"Alright we've come to an agreement." Law said. 

Zoro turned to them, "Alright?" 

"We will join you to repay the debt of you setting us free."

And then there was a party, right before the war had to be taken place. Zoro sat on the sidelines not in the mood for partying. He sighed holding Sanji's ring. Luffy came over and sat next to him. 

"That's cool." Luffy nodded. 

Zoro turned to him, "I didn't say anything." 

"You didn't have to, I read it." 

"Read it?" 

Luffy nodded, "I can read minds, Law can heal like you, and Kidd can change his voice." 

"Is that how you knew everything about me?" 

Luffy nodded, "I also know Sanji isn't just your mending partner. But something more." 

Zoro hummed putting the ring in his pocket. 

"We'll get him back I promise." 

"Oh now you can see into the future now?" Zoro chuckled.

"Only sometimes." Luffy sighed.

Zoro furrowed as Luffy left to party. But once dusk broke everyone prepared. Some mends took the sky ship with Luffy, Law, and Kidd. While Zoro lead some through the town. Zoro patted through the town in his tiger form while Marco and Ace took there form lighting the way. Some people even from the town joined them. They walked down the the witches fair. Where the witches followed behind Zoro and joined the battle. Zoro looked up to the Fire Bird lighting the night sky with their brilliant colors. Zoro turned back as they headed into their home town. Zoro stopped as he took a breath and roared into the town. Zeff perked up from the kitchen and headed out to the town. He noticed people rushing by and screaming. Then he noticed Zoro. 

"Hey! Where's my son?!" Zeff called. 

Zoro turned to him turning into his half blood form, "I'm going to get him back, they got him when we were both venerable." 

"Come back once that prison has burned down to the ground. I'll have a meal prepared for all." 

Zoro nodded, "Will do." 

There was a roar back as Zoro turned to the Griffin that stepped out of the forest. Zoro turned into his animal form and stepped up to them, they pecked his head having Zoro hiss. He rubbed his head and huffed before they rubbed their head against Zoro's. 

"Come on, we better go." They said. 

Zoro nodded as they all headed to Gold Quarter, they surrounded the building Zoro looked up to the firebird as they took a breath and blew fire onto the doors of Golden quarter. Sirens broke out as everyone charged and attacked, Zoro batted away all the guards and headed to the door to inside of Gold Quarter. He pressed his paws on the door when the Griffin approached and pressed his claws to the door. They both pressed on but it wasn't enough. There was a loud howl behind them as they turned to Cerberus. Luffy was the middle while Kidd and Law were the outsides. They approached and pressed on the door breaking through. They headed inside as Luffy pressed his nose to the floor. Kidd and Law followed as they sniffed around. Their heads pointed up as Zoro roared. 

Sanji poked his head up, "Zoro?" 

He went to the glass as the door was ripped off the wall to Sanji's cell. Zoro loomed in he purred before he got to Sanji's glass door. He smiled pressing his hand to the glass. Zoro shrunk to his half blood form. 

"Look at you, a yellow suit huh?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji shrugged and tapped on the glass. Zoro chuckled clawing at the glass before kicking it in. He broke the chains off his ankles and wrists. They embraced clutching each other tightly before Zoro kissed him all over his face. 

"You okay?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji nodded, "I'm okay." 

"Freeze!" 

They turned to a few guards holding guns. Zoro chuckled as he spun Sanji around and they mended. The guards staggered back as Chimera stood at the end of the hall. They took a breath as Zoro roared while Sanji spit fire at them. They screamed getting out of there. They scratched at the glass of the other prisoners breaking the glass with Sanji's back kick. They cheered and joined the fight. Chimera headed to other halls breaking others free until they got to a tall door. They kicked it down as two tall glass doors sat on the opposite sides of the room. Zoro cut through the glass before breaking it. They stagger back as one large figure stepped out. And another about half his height. He had a large grin on his face with a curled black mustache. 

"There out! Get out while you can!" 

Chimera watched as a tall man with a white mustache transform into a polar bear and the other man turn into a black bear. The white one patted there heads before they mended into a large golden bear. Chimera followed them as the rebels fought back. The firebird flew up and perched up before the golden bear. 

"Marco! Ace!" The bear grinned.

"Hiya pops." They said. 

And the golden bear had gotten into the fight. All of the rebels had escaped. Sanji nuzzled Zoro's head as he and the other fire elements set fire to Golden Quarter. They cheered as the building started to burn to the ground. Sanji and Zoro unmended Sanji held his hand as they stood before the burning building. 

"Kuina, she, was executed ten years ago." Sanji said. 

Zoro's eye welded into tears as he clutched Sanji's hand. He pulled Sanji into an embrace as Sanji held him there looking up to the fire. 

"You might not of saved your family, but. You saved theirs." Sanji said. 

Zoro turned to many people embracing and cheering, Ace was in a head lock as Roger ruffled his hair. Marco sat on Newgate's shoulder along with Thatch while he held a few other men. Zoro smiled and turned to Sanji. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly. He pulled back pressing foreheads together. 

"Yeah, your right." Zoro hummed. 

Not much time later, there was a wedding. Having everyone from all over come and see. People couldn't even fit all in the church. Loulee snuck by the adults to get a front row seat. Zoro and Sanji stood at the alter pulling back from there kiss. Everyone cheered as they laughed and embraced each other. Everyone made way as the couple headed down into the town, but there journey didn't stop there. They headed into the forest where Zeff, Mihawk and Shanks stood. Sanji embraced his father as Zoro said his goodbyes to his. 

"Will you come back?" Zeff asked. 

Sanji nodded "We will, it's just our honeymoon." 

Zeff tugged on Zoro's ear, "You better take care of him." 

Zoro tugged away holding his ear, "I get it." 

"Come on, we better go." 

Sanji and Zoro mended as they turned to the cliff, They backed up a bit before bolting. 

"I don't think this will work." Mihawk muttered. 

Shanks chuckled, "They can do it." 

Once they jumped off the cliff, a pair of black fire wings grew out of there backs and they flew off into the horizon. Shanks held out his hand as Mihawk rummaged in his pocket, giving him five dollars.


End file.
